Lifeline
by meggoneggo
Summary: For some reason, just after hearing that simple sentence, he honestly believed it to be true. One-shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Namikaze Minato didn't know it at the time, but when he stepped into the Hatake household, he became Kakashi's lifeline. With his father gone, Kakashi became all alone in the world. He was left to face the dangers of the unknown, and the dangers of the up coming war. As soon as Kakashi saw his father on the floor that morning, surrounded by a puddle of his own blood, his world shattered.<p>

Ever sense he had lost his mother, Kakashi viewed his father as his lifeline. He was the only thing keeping him from the outside world. When his father left him, he felt all alone, stranded, in his own world. For hours he sat on the living room floor, just staring at his father's crumpled, lifeless form. He sat there until he couldn't feel his legs, until he couldn't hear any of the sounds coming from outside the house, until he couldn't _see_ anything _but_ his father's body. His world dimmed and all the light soon faded into darkness.

Then a bright light came into his life, right through the front door.

"_It's gunna' be okay, Kakashi."_

For some reason, just after hearing that simple sentence, he honestly believed it to be true.

Minato looked after him from that day on, became his sensei and his lifeline. Kakashi stuck to Minato like glue after that, and for years it stayed that way. When Minato had a mission, so did Kakashi. When Kakashi was ordered time off, so was Minato. Everything seemed right in Kakashi's world, his had a bright light in his world of darkness. But soon, tragedy struck.

"_Kakashi, meet your new teammates! Rin and Uchiha Obito!"_

There was no way in hell he was going to share his lifeline with anyone.

Kakashi didn't know it at the time, but his world just got a little bit brighter.

The team spent years training together, fighting together in the war, and saving each other's ass whenever one of them was just to slow to _move out of the way!_

Slowly, they got use to each other. It became a routine of sorts you could say. Wake up, train with team, take mission, save Obito from the enemy. They all fell into a rut and they were honestly okay with it. But once again, nothing good could ever last.

"_If you aren't going to save Rin, then I will!"_

Kakashi would never admit it, but at that moment, he thought he saw his father running away from him, off to safe his teammates. He thought, for just a moment, he was going to lose his father all over again.

'_Those who break the rules are trash; but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash.'_

That day, he vowed to stop being worse then trash.

That day, his world got a little darker.

That day, he changed for the better, and for the worse.

He soon used his Jounin status to take on harder missions, back-to-back non-stop. He soon found himself with little to no free time, and chakra exhaustion was quickly becoming his best friend. On more then one occasion Minato found Kakashi on his living room couch, passed out from lack sleep and too afraid to go home to his lonely apartment and face the shadows of his past.

"_You can't keep doing this to yourself, Kakashi."_

But it was to late; he was already gone.

"_We have to hold of the Kyuubi until the Yondaime gets here!"_

Everything in his life just kept getting harder, didn't it?

"_He stopped the Kyuubi!"_

"_The Yondaime is a hero!"_

His world lost all light that day.

For the next twelve years he spent his life in darkness. In those twelve years, eight of them were spend in the ANBU black ops division, performing missions no one with a sane mind would want. For the other four years, he spent them alone. Performing simple missions from time to time and failing every genin team he came across. He wasn't happy with this rut he was in, but he would rather wallow in misery then actually be happy, he didn't deserve it.

But still, nothing ever went the way things were planned.

"_Team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."_

Life just had to throw him a hard ball didn't it?

As he stared at his Sensei's blue eyes, Obito's cousin, and Rin's inverted look alike, he felt his world gain a bit of light.

"_You…. Pass."_

* * *

><p>'<em>Those who break the rules are trash; but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash.'<em>


End file.
